Heroes of Olympus the House of Hades
by Lego Percy Jackson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus and Leo and the gang are going to the house of hades(my first fanfic sorry about grammer) discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**My new story on the house of hades Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus and the other are in spain almost at the doors of death I don't own PJO or HoO**

Leo

Leo stood in the mess hall waiting for his friends, when they arrived he said,

"Guys we need to iris-message Chiron." Piper produced a golden drachma from her pocket. "O Iris please accept my offering, show me Chiron at camp half- blood. The fountain shimmered they saw Chiron.

"Leo, where are Percy and Annabeth?

Jason told him "Chiron they are in Tartarus. Chiron's face aged 40 years

"Let us pray they are well." Rachel came, "Guys, I have another prophecy,

_The sea and sky will work together_

_Making the storm and bending the weather_

_The hero of fire a sacrifice he shall make _

_promises he shall break_

_The four elements shall clash in war_

_And a final strike shall even the score_

Piper said," Thanks Rachel, prepare for attack"

the iris message disappeared. Jason said," We know the sea and the sky is Percy and me, but the hero of fire."

Everyone was looking at Leo.

Leo said," Guys if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room. In his room Leo went ballistic."

It's not fair! I hate you Gaia, NO! Fire spilled everywhere. Leo went out he bumped into Jason "Hey man, "he started "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE" Leo shouted. Leo walked to Festus and said to the demigods coming towards him

"Jason, Piper sorry for being jealous of you, Frank, Hazel sorry for being in the way of your relationship and Nico sorry for saying you were odd Piper said " Leo why are you doing this" she had tears in her eyes.

" All of the seven have someone ," Leo said" Percy and Annabeth have each other. Even Coach Hedge has someone. How many months have I worked just to be rejected by everyone So bye my friends." "LEO!" Piper screamed. As he fell over the edge and minutes later came in full flame flying.

"YEAH! "Leo said,"Team Leo!" Piper sceamed again at what came up behind him.

**Don't worry ther will be a twist question should Leo get Hazel or another girl if 1 should Frank and Leo have an epic fight?**


	2. Chapter 2: Nico

legopercyjackso | Logout | unleash your imagination

Browse Just In Communities Forums Betas Search Mobile

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Search »

Story Author Forum Community

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+

- Settings

- Backup Emails

- Network Accounts

- Profile

- Avatar

- Block Users

Publish-

- Info/Guide

- Doc Manager

- New Story

- Manage Stories

- Rules & Guidelines

Private Messaging +

- Inbox

- Outbox

Image Manager+

- Info/Guide

- Manage (Upload)

Alerts+

- Settings/Guide

- Author Alerts

- Story Alerts

- Community Alerts

Favorites+

- Info/Guide

- Favorite Authors

- Favorite Stories

Forums+

- Info/Guide

- My Forums

- Forum Participation

Polls+

- Info/Guide

- Polls

Reviews+

- Info/Guide

- Moderate Reviews

- Review History

- Remove Review

Beta Reader+

- Info/Guide

- Beta Profile

- Beta Preferences

DocX+

- Info/Guide

- Inbox

- Outbox

- Connections

Community+

Manager+

- Info/Guide

- Create/Edit

- My Staff

- Archive

- Stats

Staff+

- Info/Guide

- My Communities

- My Contributions

Traffic Stats+

- Story Stats

- Profile Stats

- Forum Stats

- Community Stats

- Legacy Story Stats

- Legacy User Stats

- Select Document to Edit (Format: Label)- Doc: Ore's folder (376) Doc: my new house of hades Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus (273) **Edit Document: my new house of hades Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus - 273 word(s)**

Nico

Piper screamed a blood-chilling scream a massive wave of water descended on them and left…..nothing .

"Let's go to the mess hall," said Jason .

"But we were just there, "said Frank,

"Can it Zhang," Leo stated, Frank continued, ignoring Leo,

" we would still be there if it weren't for Mr Human Torch here" Frank aimed that last bit at Leo. Nico knew that Leo had given up on Hazel but he was still sour towards Frank "Stop it you two" Piper said. Nico glared at them and they all went downstairs.

" Let's recap on what will want to kill Percy" Leo said." Pretty much 90% everything Hercules fought and he fought 90% of everything,"

said Jason . Nico could feel the anger rising up inside him "just because your Zeus' kid doesn't mean you have to be the best at everything, Percy found and beat the lightnig thief,(Ares)/b he sailed the sea of monsters, he bore the titans curse he lead and won the battle of the labyrinth, and he fought kronus and won , stop being a baby, be a leader ,and help the team " Nico said loudly."

"Team were not a team" Jason said angrily,(Avengers Assemble quote) "were a mixture of chemical reactions waiting to blo,w were not a team, were a time bomb, especially with you and Percy"." How dare you say that about my brother!"a voice said we all whirled around, standing in front of us were three In Avengers assemble who did Jason quote?**CLIFFHANGER, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that is all. Next update soon almost Christmas (or hannuka to jews)**

Toolbar

Bold (Ctrl+B)

Italic (Ctrl+I)

Underline (Ctrl+U)

Align Left

Align Center

Insert Horizontal Line

Remove Formatting

Find

Toggle Full Screen Mode

Paste from Word

Undo (Ctrl+Z)

Redo (Ctrl+Y)

Preview

Edit HTML Source

Proofread Writing

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top


	3. Chapter 3: Piper

_Piper_

Piper stared at the demigod with sea-green eyes,"Percy?"

"No I'm not Percy I'm his sister, Emily Jackson daughter of Posideon"

"Great another Posidoner to challenge my my rule " Jason muttered "JASON" Piper said.

"You calling my dad weak?"

"No, he's just being annoying " Piper said.

"So I am Emily as I said"

"I am Avery Smith, daughter of Athena "the other girl said. Piper saw Leo and the other boy looking at each other , so was Hazel. The other boy said,

"And I am Max Valdez, son of Hephaestus"


	4. Chapter 4 The New Recruits

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or HoO**

Piper

What was making Jason so angry_**? **__Jason was everything to Piper." You my dear are a very selfish demigod; well that is your fatal flaw anyway. You see Jason as all powerful, even compared to Percy. You are wrong my dear that is why I let him fall in Tartarus rather than Jason . "_Piper was dumbfounded. Gaea continued_. "Be temporarily comforted that he and the daugh-_ "Gaea paused _"He and the target of Arachne are fine. And the son of Death is right Percy is more powerful that is why he is my main pawn_.

Leo

"Max, is that really you" Leo ran over to hug his brother, how he missed him. Both of them were laughing max said "Hi Hazel" Hazel replied "Hi…..Max" "You know each other?" Leo asked surprised. "Yeah, we met in the Amazons headquarters, they were keeping me captive, Hazel told me they were letting me go, but suddenly she had a black out and I took her hand. It showed us how our lives were connected, when I woke up Hazel was gone and I was in a park. "Ok, let me show you to your rooms," Leo noticed Max was holding Avery's hand Great, he thought, even my little brother has a girlfriend. Emily looks cute, a voice told him yeah, no wait, I can't focus on her she'll probably by another Thalia, or Khione. "Come on then" Leo told the new recruits

**Take that Piper even Gaea admits Percy is better than Jason **

**My new motto **

**Peace I'm outta here**

**P.S I'm open to constructive critisism**


	5. Chapter 5 Leo

**Disclaimer: me no own PJO or HoO**

Just before he could show them their (Not yet built to comfort rooms) there was a noise and Festus groaned and Coach Hedge came out and sang ,"HEY ALL YOU MONSTERS, DIE, DIE, DIE,DIE, DIE,DIE, MONSTER KILLIG STYLE" "Coach come on" said Jason who came out with the rest after the noise. Max said Festus was warning us about monsters. Hazel smiled at him and Frank scowled at me. Like it was my fault I had a brother. "Then we will fight it, hey Max, can you do this "Leo's hair went on fire as his whole body did and he flew to fight one of the dracnae who swam to close and he incenerated it and the rest of the flock, if it were a flock. Leo descended and took out the flames. "Wow," Nico muttered "Guys, "Leo said "that was just a distraction Gaea's will probably-" Piper screamed( man what is with that girl and screaming), something hit the ship.

**Peace I'm outta here**


	6. Chapter 6 Leo

**Author's Note **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I've been ill for a week and schoolwork+ homework has really been keeping me busy. Look, I'll make you a deal I have 8 reviews and if I can get 15 by a week Sunday (3****rd**** of Feb) I'll post 3 chapter by the same date ( including this one). Here's your chapter!**

Leo

What monsters were attacking "Max go check," take Frank and Emily" "Why me," Frank protested "You can turn into a killer whale or something and attack it directly; Emily can help with her water powers. You do have water powers, right? Leo asked pleadingly "Yeah" "Brilliant, Coach Hedge-"Leo "Piper said" even with Emily's water powers and Frank's transformation skills they still can't take what's there it sounds pretty big." "Yeah said Frank" we can't take that big of a monster by ourselves we'll get creamed "True dat" Max agreed. "Wait guys I know what's coming I can feel it, it's the Charybdis.

**Ha whoever tells me first in the reviews what the Charybdis is gets the next chapter dedicated to**

**I'm really sorry about my ideas and writing go easy in the reviews. Any ways should I incorporate ideas from marvel Leo is already basically the human torch so should Max and Leo build an indestructible shield like Captain America's? Tell me in reviews.**

**Peace,**

**Your lad**

**Lego Percy Jackson**


	7. Chapter 7: Max

**Hey guys second chapter nothing else to say but you should check out my new story ****The****Son of Speed. ****This chapter is dedicated to sumone who was the first person to tell me what the Charybdis was.**

**Max**

"Styx," thunder boomed "what," Leo asked clueless, "what's the Charybdis?"

"It's the sea monster child of Gaea and Poseidon.

"Let me guess," said the blond-haired dude "Percy beat it,"

As I remember," said, Avery, "no hero has ever beaten it."

"_My dear demigods I see you _have_ found replacements for your fallen friends_ (**Get**__**it,)**_. You have also found an early replacement for the son of fire and none other than his brother, how touching just know you will never get to the House of Hades, bye now I will let my daughter tear you apart._

We stood in silence for a minute

"What now?" said Emily, Leo answered confidently, "We kill a sea monster

**-** (**Line break)**

Boom, another hit, Max felt nervous as he gave everyone's orders. Yeah, the people didn't even know him but no-one was taking charge. The blond guy looked like a son of Zeus, Max thought he was a coward he had heard what Nico said about him, he was jealous of Percy but now he was gone he didn't have the guts to be a leader and take Percy's place, he would deal with that later, he had more pressing matters at hand ,"Em, go make some whirlpools. Frank, go turn into a whale and keep the monster distracted," "So I can die," Frank snarled, "Frank," Hazel said to him, " Max is doing his best to control the situation, do what he says." "Fine," Frank said reluctantly, he and Emily went off.

Avery said to the blond dude, "Son of Zeus?" "Jupiter actually" "Oh yeah, speaking of Jupiter" Leo piped up," Jason help them with lightning and storms." Jason replied, "Leo you know storms take up all my energy "I said, "if only Percy was here he could make a pretty decent storm and make some hurricanes and cyclones while he was at it." the Jason guy stared at me with malice in his eyes. Now I had two of the Seven who hated my guts.

Jason went off with a girl following him.

Four people left, Max thought, me, Hazel, Leo, and Avery.

"Avery", said Leo , "see if you can control the ship, you're a daughter of Athena you should be able to figure it out, see how much damage is done and see if you can take us airborne, we'll fight the monster.

As they got to the bow of the ship, he and Leo started shooting fireballs, but the Charybdis thumped her tail on the water down hard a tsunami game down on the ship and as evaporated because of Max and Leo's fire the Argo II all of the Seven were standing in the middle of a volcano.

**Biggest chapter yet with just over 500 words, thanks for all your reviews**

**Peace,**

**Your lad,**

**Lego Percy Jackson**

**Why don't you press that nice little button below.**


	8. Chapter 8 I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE**

**Heroes of Olympus the House of Hades is discontinued no reviews have given me no motivation I will soon update the Son of Speed and will make a new story called **

**Leo Valdez: on a mission first chapter will be uploaded by April 15****th**** at the latest**

**Peace **

**Your lad**

**LPJ**

**Disclaimer: **

**Leo: No matter how amazingly awesome LPJ is he doesn't own me and my less powerful friends**

**Piper: Leo!**

**Leo: Fine. My equally powerful friends. (LPJ is still boss)**

**Me: Shucks :) **

**On with the story.**

**Jason**

**How Jason and his friends got here he had no idea he felt he had to do something but resisted the urge, in truth he didn't know what to say or do.**

**After finding themselves in a volcano they went back to the ship.**

**Leo cooled the temperatures by 2000 degrees Celsius they wouldn't burn to death.**

**Leo took charge again directing everyone to the lunch table.**

**Jason couldn't help it but was getting more and more envious of Leo, everyone listened to him and went with his plans plus Leo was the only one who wasn't too shaken up at Percy and Annabeth's fall into Tartarus.**

**Even though Leo seemed okay on the outside he wasn't doing well on the inside, Jason heard him go crazy in his room shooting fire everywhere and shouting at the top of his voice.**

**Jason started to feel sorry for the guy after everything he had been through he was still staying strong.**

**Jason was about to say something when they heard a booming voice.**

"**WHO DARES TO DISTUB ME!"**

**Jason didn't know who or what that voice came from and he didn't want to find out.**

"**Dad," said the Valdez brothers.**

**Who, Jason thought, oh yeah Vul-Hephaestus.**

**Seriously these Greek-Roman counter parts were giving him a headache.**

"**WH-Leo, Max, what are you doing here?" said the deformed builder.**

**Truly he was a sight to see he was covered in grime but that was probably the best thing about him**

"**Dad," Leo said "Didn't you summon us?"**

"**Yes, but I really wanted to speak with Percy Jackson"**

**Again Percy Jackson this Percy Jackson that**

**To heck with Percy Jackson!**

**Jason didn't need the insecurity of being in Percy's shadow. **

**Hephaestus boomed, "My demigods you are pushing your luck, just because the son of Hades is in your group doesn't mean everyone is allowed on your ship is allowed on your ship.**

"**But dad," Leo whined, "We need Nico because only he can sense the House of Hades."**

"**How about the daughter of his Roman counterpart?" the crippled inventor asked," can't she sense it too?" **

"**She isn't too familiar with using her powers because she's Roman she knows how to fight more"**

**Jason heard Frank mumble "which makes it easier to crush your stupid brain."**

"**Plus," Leo said, "She's more tunnels, jewels, not death" **

**Jason then found himself blacking out for no reason he heard his name being called.**

**He woke up to find piper crying.**

"**Pipes, what's the matter." Jason croaked**

"**Jason, thank gods you're okay, I thought you were dead." Piper said**

**Wait, back it up, why should I be dead?"**

"**Hey man," Leo said out of nowhere you've been out for like four days, Beauty Queen here has been at your side since."**

"**Leo," Piper shrieked, "don't call me that."**

**Piper may have her clothes shrieked with dirt and her eyes red from crying but she still looked beautiful.**

**He kissed her and they started to make out until Leo shouted, "GET A ROOM!"**

**Then Piper replied, "Leo to bad you're the only one without their soul mate you don't know how it is to kiss the one you love.**

"**Yeah," Leo retorted "I don't have to be reminded,"**


End file.
